User talk:OWEN2011
redirect user talk:HurricaneOwen99 Welcome Hi, welcome to Hurricane Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the 2010 retirees pool page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Uploading Images You may want to retitle your uploaded images more specificly. One suggestion may be Hurricane Katia Sep 8 2011 21:15 UTC Visible.jpg, rather than the Vis.jpg '''you have been publishing lately. This will help specify things and so that the image doesn't get replaced eventually. Thanks! CobraStrike (t)(b)( ) 22:35, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Answers to your Wikipedia account questions Hi Owen, I saw your questions on your Wikipedia account when I was checking it out. Anywho, here are the answers to those questions: # I don't think it is possible to connect Wikipedia accounts with Wikia accounts. However, if you have Facebook, you ''can ''connect your account onto Facebook. # It's not possible to 100% delete your Wikia account, but here are some other ways to 'close' your account: * If you are getting emails from Wikia, click the My Preferences button in the top right corner (where you see your username, roll your mouse over the arrow). Scroll to 'email settings', then uncheck all boxes. * Also, you can scramble your password into random gibberish so you can for sure not use your account. * If you ''really ''want to 'close' your account, do this procedure: ** Scroll to the bottom of the page you're viewing. ** Click on "Contact Wikia". ** On that page, click on "Disable my account". ** Fill out the form, and click '''Submit. ** NOTE: If you do this, your account will be permanently disabled ('deleted'). You can't undo this action for ANY reason. Other tips # If you want to rename your account, follow these steps: * Scroll to the bottom of the page you're viewing. * Click on 'Contact Wikia'. * Click on 'Rename my account'. * Fill out the form given. * Click Submit '''when finished. * NOTE #1: You can only rename your account once, so be careful! * NOTE #2: You can't edit while the Wiki renames your account. # Also, if you want to change your signature, do the following: * Scroll to the top of the page you're viewing. * Where you see your username, click on the arrow next to it. * Click on 'My preferences'. * Scroll down to the signature toolbar. * When you reach it, click 'Custom Signature'. * Customize your signature!!! * When finished, click the '''Save '''button, and voila! # To change your password, go to . That was quite a lot, wasn't it! This is meant to answer your questions. Hope you learned a little! ''Hurricane Andrew (444)'' 22:14, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Andrew, but now I can't get into my OWEN2011 account because now my password somehow got changed. When i go to the sign up button, I put in all the info and it says "Sorry, we can't register you at this time". 23:26, September 25, 2011 (UTC) aka OWEN2011''' Okay, try this: NOTE: Before you do this, make sure you have a confirmed email listed in your preferences. 1. Scroll to the top of the page. 2. Click on 'log in'. 3. Type your username. 4. Click on 'E-mail new password'. 5. Check your email (if you have one). A new password will be given to you. You can use that as the new password. Hurricane Andrew (444) 00:04, September 26, 2011 (UTC)